Lettre désertées
by Lunaska
Summary: Naruto écrit des lettres à Sasuke après que ce dernier ait déserté.


**Titre :** Lettres désertées

**Auteur :** Lunaska

**Disclamer : **Les personnages du manga Naruto ne sont pas à moi

.

**Lettres désertées **

.

« Sasuke,

Tu te rappelles à l'académie, tous le monde disait que tu étais le plus fort, le plus intelligent…Ce que les gens peuvent se tromper des fois… Le meilleur espoir pour Konoha, laisse-moi rire…

A moins que ce soit ça, faire preuve d'intelligence..., se laisser marquer comme du vulgaire bétail, faire le beau pour grappiller un peu de pouvoir, essayer de tuer la personne qu'on dit être son meilleur ami, suivre le même chemin que la personne qu'on hait le plus et devenir comme lui dans l'espoir de le tuer.

Si c'est le cas, je préfère rester un « baka » plutôt que devenir comme toi.

Mais je te promets que je te ramènerai quoi qu'il arrive, car je ne supporte plus de voir Sakura-chan pleurer. Elle a beau me dire qu'elle va s'en remettre, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je sais très bien que c'est faux, sans toi elle n'est rien, elle ne vit plus.

Sasuke prépare toi à me voir débarquer chez ton maudit Maître serpent.

Naruto »

1

***********************************

« Sasuke,

Je te hais Sasuke, je te hais ! Pour tout le mal que tu as fait à mes camarades. De toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, je te déteste.

Et pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pleure sans cesse quand je pense à toi.

Naruto »

9

***********************************

« Sasuke,

Aujourd'hui je viens enfin de sortir de l'hôpital. Malgré les recommandations de Tsunade, je n'ai fait que m'entraîner de toute la journée. C'est fou ce que l'on peut progresser vite quand on a une bonne motivation. Je viens déjà une nouvelle technique pour améliorer mon multi-clonage, il me faut encore un peu d'entraînement, mais dans quelques jours, je l'aurai enfin maîtrisée et je pourrais la tester sur toi quand je te reverrai.

Naruto »

11

***********************************

« Sasuke,

Triple idiot pourquoi es-tu parti ? J'ai beau dire que je te hais, que tu es la personne la plus immonde que je n'ai jamais rencontrée…

Tu me manques. Je me sens si seul sans toi.

Naruto »

21

**********************************  
« Sasuke,

Les autres n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'ils ne me reconnaissent plus, pourtant je n'ai jamais été plus naturel que maintenant. Je n'essaye plus de cacher ma tristesse derrière des sourires de 10km, ni de m'attirer la sympathie des habitants de Konoha en faisant le pitre.

Tout ça ne sert plus à rien car maintenant je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi, mon rêve a changé, je ne veux plus que te retrouver, tu es devenu mon obsession.

Et je suis en bonne voie pour te ramener vu les progrès que je fais en ce moment, même Kakashi a admis que c'était impressionnant, bien qu'il ait fait part de son inquiétude face à mon acharnement et que selon lui je pourrais finir vers le mauvais chemin si je ne me calmais pas. Mais je pense qu'il a dit ça pour ne pas admettre complètement que j'allais réussir à te ramener.

Naruto »

35

**********************************

« Sasuke,

On disait que personne n'arriverait à faire plus de bêtises que moi, que j'étais le garnement le plus idiot du village. J'étais d'ailleurs assez fier de ça, au moins un domaine où j'étais le meilleur. J'avais barbouillé de peinture les visages des Hokage, j'avais fait venir une délégation de Kiri le jour de l'anniversaire de Sakura en me faisant passer pour Sandaime… bref j'avais fait les quatre cent coups.

Et pourtant une nouvelle fois tu m'as surpassé : déserter le village pour espérer avoir un peu plus de pouvoir, franchement là tu m'as battu à plate couture, je l'avoue, faire une telle idiotie ne m'étais jamais venu a l'esprit…

Sasuke t'es encore plus idiot que moi faut le faire…

Naruto »

37

**********************************************

« Sasuke,

Je pense bien que tu me rends malade. Je n'arrive plus a avaler quoi que ce soit depuis que tu es parti, même la vue des ramens me retourne le ventre)… Iruka n'arrête pas de m'engueuler, il dit que je devrais cesser de penser à toi, que tu deviens mon obsession, que j'ai d'autres amis que toi.

Mais il ne comprend pas que je ne fais que suivre ses conseils à la lettre, que je ne me préoccupe plus du regard des autres, que la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de réaliser mon rêve.

De plus le problème de la nourriture va bientôt être réglé puisque je suis en train d'inventer un jutsu qui me permettra de me nourrir de mon chakra. Ce sera plus pratique pour mes missions de junnin, on perdait du temps à faire une pause pour déjeuner. Ah oui, je te l'avais pas dis je suis junnin maintenant, Kakashi étais vraiment un mauvais sensei puisqu'on devient plus fort sans lui.

Tu avais peut-être raison la solitude rend plus fort puisque même Sakura, qui est elle aussi entraînée par un ninja légendaire (t'as vu on a pas besoin de trahir Konoha pour en trouver un), avance à la vitesse d'un escargot. Mais bon tu vas me dire que c'est normal puisque c'est Sakura.

Bon je te laisse, je vais m'entraîner.

Naruto »

53

*************************************************

« Sasuke,

J'ai appris que tu avais tué Orochimaru quand il avait essayé de prendre ton corps. Finalement… tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je le pensais. Tu as enfin compris que son pouvoir était légendaire, et que donc il n'existait pas.

Je me suis entraîné comme un fou pour rien en fin de compte.

Sasuke, je t'attends reviens vite.

Otsukaresama

Naruto »

62

**********************************

« Sasuke,

T'es long…

Tu reviens quand ?

Naruto »

63

***********************************

« Sasuke,

Devine quoi ! J'ai suivi ton exemple, j'ai déserté le village. Maintenant tu n'auras plus aucun répit, où que tu sois je te retrouverai.

Naruto »

92

**********************************

« Sasuke,

Ça fait des jours que je te recherche sans relâche, tu es devenu un maître dans l'art de te cacher. J'aurais du m'en douter tu as toujours été qu'un lâche. C'est peut-être ça qui te maintient en vie.

Moi comme tu le sais je n'ai jamais été un maître de la discrétion donc une fois de plus j'ai été retrouvé par une équipe de chasseurs de déserteurs. Mais cette fois ci elle m'a un peu étonné, non pas par sa force qui était vraiment médiocre par rapport à moi, non mais par sa provenance, elle venait de Kiri. Je suis encore plus connu que je ne le pensais.

Mais bon de toute façon peu importe le nombre de villages à ma poursuite rien ne m'empêchera de te retrouver.

Naruto »

112

*********************************  
« Sasuke,

J'ai lu un jour dans un bouquin que l'amitié était un sentiment aussi fort que l'amour, qu'on ne pouvait jamais l'oublier.

Ils avaient raison, peut importe ce que je ferai, je ne pourrai jamais chasser de mon esprit les moments qu'on a vécus ensemble, tout les quatre…

C'est sûrement pour ça que je te poursuis, les sentiments fraternels que j'avais pour toi ont laissé un goût amer dans mon cœur. Je sais que tant que tu vivras ailleurs qu'à Konoha cette sensation persistera.

Sasuke, je te ramènerai ou alors… je te tuerai.

Naruto »

115

*********************************  
« Sasuke,

Je viens d'apprendre que je suis classé plus haut que toi dans les rangs des déserteurs. Pourtant il faut le faire car depuis que tu as tué un membre du trio légendaire de Konoha tu es devenu l'homme à abattre.

Mais moi je suis placé de telle façon dans le Bingo book que mes descendants sur 10 générations seront encore plus pourchassés que toi. Je pense même que je suis considéré comme plus puissant qu'Itachi.

Comme quoi je suis plus connu en tant que déserteur que comme ninja de Konoha. Mon rêve n'aurait jamais du être de devenir Hokage mais plutôt de devenir un traître puisque ainsi je suis enfin reconnu a ma juste valeur.

Naruto »

123

*********************************

« Sasuke,

Quand j'étais petit dès que je te voyais assis sur le bord du lac, j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir.

Maintenant, je trouve que nous nous ressemblons encore plus…

Naruto »

124

***********************************

« Sasuke

J'an ai marre, toi le grand et le fier Sasuke part la queue entre les jambes à chaque fois que j'arrive vers toi. Est ce que c'est tout ce que t'a appris le maudit serpent ? Franchement si c'est le cas ça vaut pas le coup que tu sois parti.

Mais bon peu importe, je te retrouverai !

Naruto »

147

« Sasuke,

Maintenant je pense qu'aucune voie n'est mauvaise. Tu n'as fait que suivre ce que tu ressentais au fond de toi et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais te faire changer d'avis.

Tu ne vis que pour tuer ton frère, moi je ne vis que pour ramener le mien.

Alors ne me demande pas de ne plus te suivre car moi je suis comme toi j'ai suivi la même voie.

Naruto »

157

***********************************

« Sasuke,

Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

Prépare-toi j'arrive…

Naruto »

171

************************************************************

Sakura et son équipe chargée de retrouver Kyubi virent dans le dessert de Yoru, près de Suna, Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi, les trois déserteurs les plus craints étendus sur le sol, morts. Au dessus d'eux volaient des lettres au gré du vent, la plupart étaient déjà loin.

Une jeune fille aux yeux violets tenta pendant toute sa vie de les retrouver mais malheureusement elle n'en trouva qu'une partie et le jour de sa mort, en tant que chef de clan, elle ordonna à tout les Hyuga de les retrouver et elle leur précisa aussi que les lettres était dotées d'un jutsu puissant qui leur permettait de ne jamais s'abîmer.

C'est ainsi que 3 générations plus tard une lettre d'Itachi adressée à son petit frère, lui expliquant la véritable raison de son acte meurtrier, fut retrouvée par une certaine Akiko Hyuga, et une autre de Sasuke destinée à Naruto dans laquelle il lui disait à quel point la vie pouvait être triste et monotone sans lui et ses bêtises mais qu'il devait accomplir sa vengeance à n'import quel prix, fut trouvée par Daiji Yamanaka, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

La seule chose qu'il est important de savoir c'est qu'il y aura toujours une lettre qui volera espérant retrouver la personne à qui elle est destinée.

************************************************************  
*Owari*

_Lexique japonais_

Baka : Idiot (plus ou moins sympa selon le contexte)  
Otsukaresama : merci beaucoup (dans une lettre)  
Yoru : Nuit  
Akiko : Enfant de l'automne  
Daiji : précieux  
Owari : Fin

_J'espère que cela vous a plus._


End file.
